The Sleepover!
by BlueOceanxo
Summary: A crazy fic about a sleepover based on a real sleepover I had with my cuz friends we are bffs! Warning:This fic may contain odd behavior such as jousting in a small hallway. Please Enjoy! suggested HeixOC
1. Orange Popsicles

**This is my first fic but it's a story that's sorta been in my mind for awhile. It takes place after the war but all 4 fallen samurai are still alive. In this story, they were never dead. They just pretended, to help teach Katsu to be stronger**** I tried to make the fic start with that story, but I just didn't feel like I could write it without being cheesy or interesting for that matter. Oh well! Please Enjoy! P.S. I do not own any Samurai 7 characters. I don't plan to either. **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Orange Popsicles**

After the reuniting of the 7 samurai, they all sat down to start the "first meal" of a new beginning. Although the situation was different the ever glowing personalities of these lively characters hadn't changed a bit. Heihachi was a goofball, Kikichiyo was loud, Kambei was …well Kambei, Katsushiro was naïve, Shichroji was a lover boy, Gorobei was an entertainer, and Kyuzo was silent as a butterfly. But for some reason, they just couldn't strike up some interesting convo.

"So…..," Shichroji was desperate to talk about **SOMETHING! **"…what's everyone been up to?" And soon Gorobei joined.

"Well, I've been in Kougokyo for quite some time now. I've bumped into the ladies that helped us get into disguise….a couple of times actually. You remember them right Heihachi?"

"You mean the ladies that helped us to "unleash our inner butterfly?"

"Uh…sure?" Soon they all began laughing and the conversation barrier was broken. Everyone was so happy to see each other! They were laughing, talking, and most importantly enjoying themselves. Even Kyuzo joined in! Until a messenger girl walked in and handed Kambei a letter. She stood and waited for further instruction. He opened it and put his hand over his chin and sort of smiled to himself.

His good friend Shichroji was interested in his reaction to the mysterious letter.

"What does it say?"

"She got my message! Sh-she's alive!"

"Who's alive your _girlfriend_ ?"Kikichiyo teased.

"My niece. I received word that someone ,a lot like her actually, was around and decided to see if it _was_ her. So I sent her a message and she responded."

"What'd she say?"

It says,

_Dear Kambei,_

_Yes ,it's me. Still a weirdo (only joking) but I'm doing good. I have a band and I' m doing the 1 thing no one, not even myself, thought I'd do….cheerleading!!! Creepy right? I made captain which is pretty cool especially considering I'm far from the preppy type. I enjoy hanging out with my goofball friends and orange popsicles. I'd __really__ like to see you again. Please write soon!_

_Luvs Ya! -Senie_

He quickly ripped out a piece of paper to write a response.

_Dear Senya Benya,_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I thought she said her name was Senie?"

"Senie and Senya Benya are both nicknames for Sen."

"Oh. Continue."

_-Dear Senya Benya,_

_I'm staying in a small farming village called Kanna. I would love for you to visit me. If you are coming, I would like for you to send me further notation so I can prepare a place for you to stay. I am a samurai who enjoys solitude and friends as well._

_Sincerely, Shimada Kambei_

He faced the messenger girl and handed her the letter.

"Please take this to her." The girl nodded and headed out riding some sort of creature.

"So, how old is she?" He didn't know why he was interested, he just was. So Kikichiyo asked all the questions he could ponder about the girl.

"23."

"What's her hair like?"

Kambei shrugged.

"What's she-" He was cut off by Gorobei.

"Why are you so interested?" I'm sure at that point if Kiku could blush his face would be crimson red.

"I don't know! Just wanted something to talk about! Sheesh!" Heihachi started chuckling and added in,

"She's too old for you anyway. Your 13 and she's 23." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kiku turned his head and everyone laughed. And then they all went into the barn to retire for the night. Just for old times sake.

The next day a white blanket of snow fell upon the fields of Kanna. The samurai ate breakfast with the farmers except for Heihachi. He was still sleeping.

"Hey! Where's Heihachi? We can't start the "party" without him!" the cheerful villagers at the men's table were in high cheers about the return of the samurai.

"Yeah! We can't give you guys your "presents" yet!"

"Presents huh?," said Shichroji in a calming tone, "What kind of presents?"

"Oh you'll see!" They began to laugh obnoxiously when Heihachi walked in slouched and yawning. His hat and goggles were crooked and he wasn't fully dressed. He had on a wife beater, khaki shorts and gloves. It made the ladies at the girl's table giggle.

"Well you look like you've had a rough night's sleep."

"Uhhh….what? Oh y-yeah…sure."he began to yawn in mid sentence. He rubbed his head and slouched with his elbows on the table.

"Here have some rice."

"What!?!? O-oh. Sorry. Suuure." he covered his mouth and yawned. "Look guys I'm goin' back to bed."

"Oh no your not! Come on eat! Rice is your favorite!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on Heihachi! They've got presents!" yelled Kikichiyo.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY! Look you'll just have to open presents without me." Everyone watched in astonishment as he walked back to his room. But as soon as he retreated, all the commotion started back up.

"What's his problem?" Shichroji whispered with concern to Kambei. But Kambei paid him no heed, he just kept on eating.

"Oh it's present time!!!"

"Woo hoo! Bring out the gifts!" Kikichiyo shouted. Just as they got the gifts passed out, the messenger girl came through the door once more.

_Shimada_ _Kambei, _

_I'm coming. _

**3 Days Later…**

"Today's the day. She should be here soon." Kambei was pacing back and forth in the center of town. The whole village populace was in a big half circle surrounding him to see the girl he had talked so much about. Shichroji walked up from behind him and placed his hand on Kambei's shoulder.

"Hey it's getting late. Maybe you should try tomorrow."

"No. She said she'd be here **today**."

"Suit yourself." He sighed and walked to where Yukino was standing. "He's gonna be here awhile." He said to her sounding rather frustrated. She just giggled.

They soon heard rushed footsteps that slowed down as they got closer.

"I could be wrong …" Everyone looked towards Kambei to see his reaction. He had stopped pacing. Everyone curiosously watched as the new-comer arrived. And there she was. B-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l, beautiful. From her curly, almost black hair, to her lightly tan feet. Her big brown eyes to her curvy waist. Wow. That was all anyone could conjure up into their thoughts.

"Umm, hi. I'm uh, looking for a Shimada Kambei?" he quickly gave her a hug and she soon realized it was him.

"Wow look at you! I thought it was you but I wasn't sure. Don't wanna be known as the girl who just goes up and hugs random people!" Everyone began to giggle. She grabbed his arms and gave him a quick examination. "Oh I missed you **sooo **much!" They stood there for about a minute in a hugging frenzy.

Kambei looked like he was about to cry, "You've grown so much! Wow. I haven't seen you since you were this tall." He raised his hands about 4 feet off the grown.

"I haven't seen **you **since you were this tall!" She said sarcastically raising her hand only 2 feet off the ground. The whole town burst into laughter. Even Kyuzo couldn't hide a smile. Soon Senie started crying (happy tears) and smiled while she bit her lip trying to keep herself from choking up. But she did anyway and she embraced Kambei as she let out full on cries. He put one arm around her and the other on top of her warm hair as he laid his head on hers. He too began to cry…..just not as heavily.

_'Aww'_

"Sorry to intrude, but it's getting late. Maybe we could, show you to your room?"

Senie looked to Kambei to make sure it was okay. He nodded and a huge smile came over face as she walked off with Yukino. Yukino grabbed her hand and Senie stumbled to catch up. They both had enormous smiles on their faces and began to talk instantly.

Senie started laughing out of nowhere, "HA!"

Yukino started to giggle, "Ha,ha…mmmm what's so funny?"

"Ha. I don't even know." Then they both started to burst out laughing….for no reason.

"So, here we are! This is were you'll be staying."

"There's already things in here. Am I staying with someone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like a roomie?"

"A what?"

"A roomie. You know, like a roomate?"

"Oh! Well uh you're staying with your uncle and the other 6 samurai."

"Ok…."

"I know it might be a little awkward, but it's the only place available right now. Besides, you'll be with your uncle."

"That's a little awkward too. I mean I haven't seen him in years."

"Well I'm staying here too. Maybe we can have a sleepover at Kirara's for the 1st night."

"Alright. If it's okay with her."

"Let's go ask, come on!" When they walked back through the center of town things looked like they had calmed down. Everyone went back to what they were doing. She still got looks here and there, but she didn't mind. She actually liked it a little (or did she?).

"There's Kirara! Over there! Hey Kirara! We have a question for you." Senie sort of hid herself, feeling embarrassed for asking this stranger for a favor. '_Please don't say my name, please don't say my name!'_

"Senie and I,"

_'NO!'_

"would like to know if you wanted to have a sleepover!"

"Why sure! I'll invite Shino, Mizuki, and Mika (I don't know the chubby girl's name, so for now, let's just call her Mika)! Oh, this is going to be great!"

The Sleepover

"I brought makeup! And lots of it!"

"Ughh, Yukino and makeup!" Everyone began to laugh and Yukino turned red.

"Oh and what's wrong with that!?!? Yeah Mika you could use a little!"

"AH!"Mika through a pillow at her.

"I was only joking! Geez can't you take a joke! Wow."

"Yeah I can, when they're actually funny!" Yukino gave her a puppy dog face.

"…"

"Fine! I forgive you!"

"Let's do something crazy! Like catalog makeup!"

"Senie, I can tell that we are gonna be good friends." Senie laughed and dumped out the huge makeup box.

"Okay, Kirara you do Mika. Mizuki you get Shino. And I'll do Yukino's makeup. Make it not too stupid, but crazy! Like something out of a Sephora magazine!" They all sat down and did each other's makeup. Conversations were…creative. Especially in Sen and Yukino's area.

"So you got a boyfriend?"

"No I'm single and lovin' it."

"Yeah the freedom and all. Besides, how am I supposed to help out some guy with his life before I've situated mine?"

"Eh you've got a point. You probably already met my boyfriend. Shichichroji."

"Helicopter head?" Yukino frowned.

"Yes Helicopter head!"

"Hey! I got a game we can play! Ok so you fill you mouth with soda, but keep your mouth open.Then you try to make each other laugh. First one to spill it loses!"

"Okay! Hey Kirara can you toss us some soda and cups?"

"Sure.Here you go."

"Okay,"Senie gurgled, "haha, ooh um…"

"Don't tell me you're losing this fast!"

"WEASEL! HAHAHAHA!"

"You dripped!"

"Oh no I didn't!"Senie was clearly wiping her mouth and this made them both laugh. "Your mom wiped!"

"Your face wiped!"

"Are you swallowing?!?! CHEATER CHEATER! UH…PUMPKIN….SWALLOWER!"

"That's not how it goes!"

"Who cares?"

"I do!"

"There's only one way to solve this!" They closed their mouths and faced each other. Yukino swallowed her gingerale to talk. Senie spat her's at Yukino.

"Hey!"

"A hallway joust!"

"Haaaaaaah okay."

They got all padded up with pillows and helmets and goggles. Senie pulled her goggles down.

"You ready?" She stood with one of those horse heads on a stick between her legs and pointed her mop at Yukino.

"Hold on." Yukino came over and squeezed the nose on Senie's 'horse'. _"I wuv you" _it chirped. Senie broke her stance and they both started laughing. Yukino waddled back to her place on her 'horse'.

"Now I'm ready."

"Ready. Setty. Goey!" As soon as those words came out of Mika's mouth they began making loud battlecries and charging at each other.

"AGHH! You got me!" Senie fell to her knees through a banana at Yukino.

"WHERE DID THAT BANANA COME FROM!"

"My superhero utility belt. Shhh it's a secret." Senie fell flat on her stomach with her finger still placed on her lip. "Go on without me!….Sally!"

"Hahaha….who's Sally? Oh no I killed her! What do I do!?!?"

"You're a monster!" Mizuki giggled out.

"Guess I'll just have to put my **FEET** on her." Yukino smirked and raised her foot.

"NO! The hero prevails! I hate feet!"

"For a hero you sure don't put up much of a fight!" Everyone started to laugh.

"Oh you keep on running!" Senie called out sarcastically, "I'll get! And your little dog too!"


	2. The Morning After

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The Morning After**

Before they knew it, they were knocked out. Senie had her arms around a pillow but was surrounded by an uncomfortable amount of trash around her. She woke up, stretched, and then rubbed her eyes. When she brought her back hands down they were covered in bright blue eye shadow. sigh they had fallen asleep in their makeup. She looked around to see Mizuki snoring on Mika's stomach along with Shino. And Kirara and Yukino were sharing the same pillow. But what was most noticeable was the enormous mess surrounding her. There were soda cans spilt on the floor and makeup products everywhere. Things that she hadn't even noticed were there last night, all over the floor. She brushed and kicked the mess away and tried to fall back asleep. The sun was up but she felt like if she stood up her legs would give out. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door and pretended to be asleep. She was good at that. Then she heard someone come in.

"Hey," he whispered, "Wake up. Your uncle sent me to come get you." He gently shook her. Surprisingly it was Kikichiyo. No one had ever heard him so quiet. She continued to fake sleeping. He turned to Yukino and Kirara who had woken up when she heard the intruder. She looked up shading her eyes which were circled with crimson red eye shadow. "What'd you guys do last night, you look like raccoons."

"Huh? Kikichiyo what are you doing in here we're trying to sleep."

"Geez it's like noon already. How much sleep do you guys need?"

"Ugh. We were up late last night. But that doesn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"

"Kambei sent me to get Senie. It's lunchtime already. He sent **me** so I could help her grab her things. Could you tell me where they are?"

"Uh grab the invader zim pillow, the camera over there, the small pink bag with the makeup – no not that one, the other one…yeah that one- the small duffle bag with the blanket, and the PJs she's using for a blanket. Just through them all in the bag."

"Alright. Thanks." He gently picked up Senie, her bag, and her pillow and began to walk out the door with her.

"Hey! You be careful with her!" Yukino called out softly for she was still very sleepy.

"I **am**!"

Her eyes started twitching to keep closed. The noontime sun was right in her face. She quickly closed them as she noticed Kikichiyo taking her into her room. He through down her stuff in between Heihachi and Kyuzo's mats. And set her down. Gently at first, but as Kambei called out to him he dropped her on accident.

"Is she still sleeping?"

"**Ahh**!" she hissed in pain for Kikichiyo had dropped her on a small metal box that lay in her makeup bag. She didn't wear makeup, she just liked to play with it at sleepovers.

"Not anymore! Uh, sorry!"

She sat up and faced Kikichiyo, "It's okay. Thanks for grabbing my stuff." She noticed all 7 samurai staring at her. "What?" She had forgotten all about the makeup.

They all giggled, "What did you do to yourself? You look like you got punched in the eye…with love!" She turned red remembering the blue 'raccoon eyes' that Yukino had given her and the small face paint heart precisely below it.

"Huh? OH! Well uh we had some…fun."

"What kind of fun?" asked Kikichiyo stressing the word **_fun_**.

"Uh… the weirdo type. It wouldn't interest you really."

"Oh were pretty interested!" She didn't know why but she wasn't as comfortable with these men. Not at all like with the girls at the sleepover. They hit it off right away.

"Um…we played some…games and uh…..did….girly stuff."

"Oh please tell us more!" Shichroji called out. _'Hey__, it's helicopter head!' _She began chuckling and him asking her why she was laughing only made her laugh more, and louder too! Then Yukino walked in. 'Oh Yukino you saved me!'

"Hey you look like a raccoon too!"

"Will you shut up!?"

Shichroji made a cat noise back at her then passed her some food. Senie just sat there and dazed off.

"Hello?" Yukino shook her hand in front of Senie's face and she jumped back in surprise.

"Whoa."

"You hungry?" They all looked at her. You could tell by her tone of voice that she wasn't comfortable excepting things.

"Uh sure." Kyuzo handed (Ha! More like jammed into my stomach!) her a bowl of rice without even looking at her. _'What's his problem?' _

"Oh thank…youuuu" she trailed off giving him an awkward look.

"So Sen, should we show them the pictures from last night?" A big smile came over her face. "I mean the jousting pictures came out pretty well" Her grin widened and so did Senie's.

"THE WHAT!?!?" Shichroji spat out…literally! Senie glanced in Yukino's direction.

"Maybe later."

"Come on!"

"As you wish." Senie looked at her rice and smiled to herself. Soon enough they'd figure out she wasn't anything like the shy personality she was showing at the moment. **NOT AT ALL!!!** Well she wasn't being completely shy. Every once in awhile she would glance over at Yukino and make little signs at her which made them laugh and the samurai even more confused. They had no clue. After they finished eating all the samurai went off to practice and Senie and Yukino headed off to a nearby pond. As they sat there Senie watched her toes become buried deep into the soft sand as she dug into the beach with her feet.

"So what's up with the whole change of personality?"

"I don't know. I'm sure it won't be here long though. It's just…I don't know…I mean I don't even know there names. It's awkward."

"Kambei never introduced you?" She shook her head no, still not lifting her eyes from where her feet were playing in the sand. "That's awkward." Senie finally shifted her gaze to Yukino. She grabbed Senie's hand and tugged her up onto her feet.

"Come on! I'll go introduce you!"

_'Ughh! What have I gotten myself into now?!?!'_

As they neared the samurai you could hear their grunting and the sound of metal on metal. And you could faintly see two figures fighting through the trees.

_'Hey it's the green haired kid and Blond__ie__(she was referring to Kyuzo not the band!)'_

All the samurai looked up when they heard the ruffling branches. They all placed their hands on their swords ready to attack.

"Relax! It's just us!" They all relaxed and began to laugh at their over cautiousness. All except Kyuzo that is!

"Well, what brings you ladies to this neck of the woods?"

"Well it's all Kambei's fault really-"

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Anyway you never introduced Senie to your little friends!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. _Little_ friends?" he grabbed Senie's hand and gently shook it, "I'm Shichroji and I can assure I'm far from _little_."

"I'm Heihachi and uh….whatever he said."

"I'm Kikichiyo and I-"

"Oh don't worry, I know who you are."

"Yeah….sorry for droppin' ya'."

"YOU DROPPED HER! I TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL WITH HER! She's precious cargo." Yukino said in a matter-of-fact tone while she shielded Senie from "harm's way".

"Yeah right!" Kambei coughed up, he was only kidding. He started to smile. Senie pretended to cry and everyone started laughing.

"I'm Katsushiro."

"Gorobei" He smiled.

"…"

"This... is Kyuzo. I don't know if you noticed but he doesn't talk much!" Gorobei whispered the last 4 words which made Senie laugh…a lot.

"And I'm-" Kambei began rather enthusiastically but was cut off by Senie.

"-OLD!"

"Yes…uh no. NO!" Everyone started laughing hysterically.

"Oh. That was funny!" Kyuzo said with as much enthusiasm as he could conjure up…which much wasn't.

"…" Everything got **REAL **quiet. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" But as soon as the laugh attack came to a halt, it started back up again.

After that Senie felt much more comfortable as she walked off smiling and waving with her flip flops in her hand.

"Bye!"

"Bye!" Kikichiyo waited for the girls to be out of sight before saying anything.

"Wow that Senie sure is something." He said in a satisfied tone.

"You do know that's my niece you're talking about right?"

"Yeah. She sure is." Heihachi said in a voice too low for anyone else too hear him.

Ooooh! _To Be Continued……._

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Samurai 7 characters…..but I do own ****Senie****!!!!! Hmmm…….**


End file.
